Atrial fibrillation (AF) is the most frequently encountered cardiac arrhythmia in the clinical setting. It affects nearly 3 million people in the United States and its prevalence increases with the aging of the population. AF is most often treated with class III antiarrhythmic agents, acting at both the atrial and ventricular levels. Commonly used or prescribed antiarrhythmic drugs inhibit various potassium channels, and prolong ventricular repolarization. This prolongation can in turn precipitate the occurrence of life-threatening-ventricular arrhythmias, mainly Torsades de Pointes (TdP).
Atrial-selective antiarrhythmic agents offer the possibility of increased therapeutic efficacy and safety by minimizing cardiac proarrhythmia inherent in traditional antiarrhythmic therapies.
There is therefore a long felt need for atrial-selective antiarrhythmic agents which do not affect ventricular rhythm. In addition, there is a long felt need for atrial-selective antiarrhythmic agents which are compatible with other cardiac devices, protocols, therapies, and medications. The present invention addresses this and other needs.